


fairytale ending

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemon!Ardyn, M/M, Monsters, Transformation, but we're keeping the tail, xenomorphs are banned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Ardyn accompanies them into Steyliff Grove, but things don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



“ _Do_ watch your step, your majesty,” Ardyn had just finished saying, when the floor suddenly _dissolved from under his feet_ and Noct grabbed at the first thing that came to hand.  
  
That thing, unfortunately, happened to be Ardyn’s coat, and they both went tumbling down into the depths, the floor _rematerializing_ above them so Noct couldn’t even warp them out of the fall. The best he could do was break their landing, stumbling into Ardyn when they hit solid ground, so they went down together in a pile of limbs.  
  
“ _Masterfully_ executed,” Ardyn praised him, and it was a marvel that he could sound so sincere when it was obvious he was anything but.  
  
Noct grunted, staggering upright. The room was inscribed with strange runes, nothing that made any kind of sense to Noct, but he assumed Ardyn could read them, considering he’d managed to get them most of the way to their goal in the ruins before Noct had set things off course.  
  
“Can you get us back up?” he asked, holding a hand out to Ardyn who was still brushing dust off his clothes.  
  
Ardyn grudgingly took it, though he pulled with more force than necessary and almost sent them both to the floor again. “But of _course_.”  
  
“Don't—” Ardyn said, just as Noct took a step—" _move_ ,“ and the runes started to light up from where Noct’s foot had landed on one, spreading quickly through the room until the whole thing was glowing with a beautiful ethereal light.  
  
"Uh,” Noct said. “Shit?”  
  
Ardyn wasn’t listening though. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply as if he was trying to calm himself, which okay, this was _mostly_ Noct’s fault, that was fair, but surely figuring out how to get out of here would take precedence over assigning blame—and then _Ardyn’s whole face_ twisted into something out of a _nightmare,_ his eyes opening tawny-yellow and animalistic, darkness spreading from the corners of them and rippling over his skin, which was no longer skin but something shiny and plated, growing two menacing looking horns, before then wrapping down and over his arms until they ended in wickedly sharp claws.  
  
Noct gulped, taking a step back, but that only attracted Ardyn’s attention.  
  
He hadn’t even noticed the _rest_ of the transformation until a long tail whipped out and pinned him to the wall, curling tight around his throat.  
  
“Ardyn?” Noct rasped out, grabbing at the tail and trying to tug it free, but it only tightened in response. “Ardyn, _please,_ ” Noct pleaded. His vision was beginning to go dark and he could barely get a breath, his fingers scrabbling uselessly at the tail that was just as armour-plated as the rest of Ardyn’s transformed body.  
  
“Oh _Noct,_ ” a deep echoing voice chuckled. “I do so like it when you _beg._ ”  
  
Ardyn dropped him to the floor and Noct gulped in air, rubbing at his throat which felt sore and bruised. At least Ardyn seemed to have regained his reason, even if he still _looked_ monstrous, Noct had time to think, before a claw lashed out, dragging down his front and tearing long furrows in his clothes.  
  
Noct yelped, but the scratches they’d left were superficial, more stinging cuts than anything dangerous, like Ardyn _actually_ wanting to kill him. That was—a good sign, right?  
  
Ardyn was looking him over thoughtfully, as if considering, and Noct tried not to wonder whether Ardyn was considering whether to _eat him,_ because those big teeth in his expanded jaw were _definitely_ made for tearing through flesh and crushing bone.  
  
“Let’s get out of here, right Ardyn?” Noct tried, jerking back reflexively when the claws flashed out again, tearing more shreds out of his clothes.  
  
“And _what,_ Noctis? Will you marry the princess, live happily ever after? Not all stories have happy endings, I _do_ hope you realize that.”  
  
“What?” Noct asked, blinking at Ardyn in surprise.  
  
Ardyn was looming over him, in the room that felt smaller and smaller by the moment. “Sometimes the _monsters_ win,” Ardyn growled out, almost completely gutteral, and Noct found himself being dragged up by a clawed hand, one sharp talon digging _through_ his shoulder to pin him to the wall.  
  
Noct screamed, kicking his legs out at Ardyn, but it was less than useless, no give in the hulking monstrous form Ardyn had transformed into.  
  
Ardyn’s other hand came up to rake over Noct’s front, brushing away the shredded mess he’d already made out of Noct’s clothing like it was nothing. “The _Chosen_ King,” Ardyn murmured, almost reverently—"but do you even know what you were chosen _for_ , Noctis?“  
  
Noct squirmed, struggling, but that only exacerbated the wound in his shoulder, making him gasp out in pain.  
  
"No matter,” Ardyn chuckled. “The end comes for us all, sooner or _later_.” With that, he hitched Noct higher up on the wall, his tail coming up to curl around one of Noct’s thighs, pulling it wide.  
  
Noct shivered, confused, when Ardyn pressed up close, the strange not-skin hard and weirdly textured, rough against his bare chest, but then something as hard and ungiving was scraping over his other thigh, and then it was pushing _into_ him, painful and _awful_ —Noct cried out, fingers scrabbling at whatever he could reach and trying to shove Ardyn _away_ , but Ardyn only made a low rumbling noise at him, his cock sinking further into Noct as he rocked forward and Noct had nowhere to go.  
  
It was even worse on the slide back out, Noct sobbing as he felt every inch of the hard length drag over his insides, _too much_ , hanging there limply as Ardyn used him as he liked.  
  
“Oh _Noct_ ,” Ardyn said on the end of a thrust that had him so deep Noct couldn’t _breathe_ with it—"are you not enjoying yourself?“  
  
Noct shuddered, eyes tightly shut as he tried to pretend this wasn’t happening, it was a terrible dream that would end _any second_ , but that only meant he was completely unprepared for the sensation of Ardyn’s tail wrapping around his cock, giving it a sinuous stroke that had him trying to jerk away only to shove himself further onto Ardyn’s cock. ” _Nghh!_ “  
  
Ardyn laughed unkindly, and the pleasure of having his cock stroked was making even the horrible pain of getting fucked by something inhuman seem almost good, everything blurring together until it was all just a mess of _feeling_.  
  
Noct came, helpless, held in Ardyn’s grip and pinned on his cock, the sound of Ardyn laughing rumbling through him.  
  
He had the vague realization that he was no longer hanging on the wall, but his legs couldn’t support himself and he fell forward onto the cold floor, crumpling into a heap. That didn’t seem to matter to Ardyn though, who shoved Noct up onto his knees and then back into him, a long unending stroke that he felt all the way to his fingertips. If Noct had thought getting fucked against the wall was bad, this was a hundred times worse. He was already sensitive from coming, and the new position made it feel like Ardyn was getting even _deeper_ into him, his nerves raw and aching.  
  
"Please,” Noct begged, shaking uncontrollably. “ _please_.”  
  
“Don’t fret, Noct,” Ardyn growled into his ear, pressed down against Noct’s back. “I’m _certain_ we can wring another one out of you, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Noct screamed when Ardyn’s cock suddenly brushed against something inside him that shook through him like a thunderbolt, making his bones turn to liquid as _heat_ spread through his limbs. He had no words left, couldn’t do anything but whine with it as Ardyn _kept_ hitting that spot, making him writhe, and Noct was crying as he did indeed come again, the feeling not so much good as it was _overwhelming,_ leaving no part of him untouched.  
  
Everything felt in a haze, he couldn’t focus, but Ardyn must have gotten off at some point, because Noct could feel it dripping out of him, wetness on his thighs.  
  
He curled into it when he felt something warm wrap around him, needing the comfort, and then there were voices, too _loud_ , Noct shivered and tucked himself closer to the warmth that was—Ardyn’s chest? human again, his clothes pristine somehow even though Noct remembered them getting torn apart by his transformation. Noct rubbed his face against the soft fabric, maybe it all _had_ been a terrible dream, though the aches and pains in the rest of his body told him otherwise.  
  
“Noct?” someone asked in a soft voice, “what happened?” and Noct twitched away, shaking.  
  
He didn’t want to think about it, and it felt nice now, warm. He realized he was wrapped in Ardyn’s jacket being held in his arms, arms that were _human_ , so that was fine. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
